Celebrating Spring
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He wanted to do something that the General would always remember, to show that he did care more than anything. Slash.


"This is absurd... I can't see where I'm going."

"Duh, that's the point!"

"Zack..." the older voice said in warning.

"Okay, okay just one more second. I promise! You won't be mad once I show you this Seph."

Sephiroth sighed in annoyance, not liking the situation one bit. He certainly didn't like the navy blue blindfold tied over his eyes or the fact that Zack's finger's tugged impatiently at his hands, which were clad in leather gloves. The SOLDIER 1st Class couldn't put his finger on where they had arrived at but he knew where they had started, the Briefing Room on the SOLDIER floor. His enhanced senses could barely keep up with all the noises and movement around his blinded person. All he could possibly try to remember was the sound of doors sweeping open and his and Zack's boots beating on the ground as they walked.

A frown slowly wormed itself onto the General's lips as the SOLDIER 2nd Class came to a sudden stop. "Zack, what-" The swish of a door is what met Sephiroth's ears before Zack forced him forward once more. The great swordsman followed diligently, not one to usually upset the energetic youth. Another swish of a door and he found himself coming to a halt once more. It seemed to ruffle his feathers if one were to see the scowl on his countenance. "Are we there yet?"

He could feel the other's, slightly shorter, presence in front of him before he could physically feel the touch of Zack's gloves on his face. The ribbon fell from his face and the black sight is replaced by a sharp light. The mighty warrior winced at the light before looking back down to the black haired man in front of him. A grin is flashed up at him as Zack took a step back. His hands rested on his waist of his deep blue SOLDIER 2nd Class uniform. His short raven bangs were segmented and framed his sharpening face, encasing two Mako-infused blue eyes.

Sephiroth suppressed the urge to let his eye twitch at the fact that Zack had taken him around in circles only to end up where they had first started; the Briefing Room. Except when they had started the room was barren save for the typical long table, computer, and chairs. However, Sephiroth could easily spot the differences without a need of a second glance about it. On the table rested a hand woven basket, with flowers twined into the weaving, with ripe fruit gingerly placed inside. He could see the mixture of bright red strawberries and cherries peaking out of the white lining clearly.

"What's going on Zack?"

The grin immediately fell away from Zack's features. "Really? You don't know what this weekend is?" Sephiroth shook his head no. "It's the Spring Equinox! We have to celebrate!"

"I'll be busy."

"I know, I know. That's why, since we're both free at the moment, I decided we could do it now."

"Why me?"

"Because I didn't think you'd be celebrating."

Sephiroth couldn't help but sigh at the rather innocent look on Zack's face. How could he mad at such a thoughtful statement? Frankly, he couldn't. The great general shook his head and forced the lunar bangs hanging at the sides of his face to obstruct the view of the slight smile on his lips. The least he could do was not give Zack the satisfaction of seeing that smile.

"What do you plan for us to do?"

Bounding over to the table, Sephiroth followed diligently. They stood hovering over the basket until Zack finally plucked a medium sized strawberry from the pile. Before Sephiroth could even manage to blink, the fruit was shoved against his lips and into his mouth. "Now bite." Not particularly liking the demand, Sephiroth did it anyway and let Zack pull away the stem. "Like it?"

The lunar haired warrior only swallowed after a moment, not replying just yet. Zack bounced slightly on the balls of his feet in anticipation, wanting to know just what the Hero thought of his treat. Sephiroth's hand shot, grabbing swiftly at the back of Zack's neck. Bringing him forward, Sephiroth pressed their lips together roughly. The taste of sweet strawberries danced on their lips and the kiss itself seemed to give Zack a sense of nostalgia, every muscle in the dark haired SOLDIER's body relaxing.

Sephiroth let their lips part as he pulled away, his fingers running through one side of Zack's bangs as he did. He licked at his lips as he smirked, proud of his actions as always, "Thank you." He reached around Zack to pluck another strawberry from the basket, "Finish your mission quickly this weekend and I'll give you a gift in return."

Zack remained standing still for a moment before he brought a hand up to his reddening face. He shook his head fiercely before stampeding straight out of the room, not wanting to be caught merely standing there blushing thanks to that damned general. He didn't want to be caught lazing about either, especially if he was going to make sure to train so that he could finish his missions quickly this weekend. He didn't want to be late to meeting up with Sephiroth.


End file.
